


Ties with the Abyss

by archaicarchivist



Series: Ties with the Abyss [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Dark Knight | DRK (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family-friendly body sharing, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Memories, Mentions of alcohol, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, drk spoilers, hand holding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archaicarchivist/pseuds/archaicarchivist
Summary: A collection of oneshot stories developing my original Warrior of Light character, Kahya Kahto, and her various loving/familial/older sibling relationships with the Dark Knight Quest NPCs (Fray, Sidurgu, Rielle). Some will be connected with the DRK Job Quest storyline. Others might be AUs as I come up with them.Also, some chapters will focus on Sidurgu’s and Fray Myste’s backstories on their journey of becoming dark knights.May bring up Granson interactions later on.If you like the DRK Family, pining, found families, fluff, sadness, angst, hurt/comfort, then this is the place for you.
Relationships: Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl, Fray Myste/Warrior of Light, Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light
Series: Ties with the Abyss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Onyx Connections

**Author's Note:**

> (imo) There's not enough DRK fics and fanart on the Internet. Also, I was feeling self-indulgent and decided to contribute to the cause. First time writing anything with my FFXIV WoL so bear with me. Hoping this will expand her character more as I come up with her backstory. Thank you for tuning in!
> 
> * I refer to the Fray that Sidurgu knew with “he” pronouns, versus the Fray the WoL knows as “they”.

Sidurgu knew Kahya was nothing like Fray. Unlike his* dark complexion, hers was a peachy one. In contrast to Fray’s sandy-brown hair, Kahya’s reminded Sidurgu of a rich blue night sky he had only seen when his family lived in Doma. She also had the occasional bright red streaks woven between the blue locks. Kahya had told him a former Ishgardian noble served as her aesthetician between her long trips throughout Eorzea. Kahya admitted sometimes the man went a bit too far and gave her what he called “beauty makeovers”.

He had scoffed. Beauty makeovers? As if a dark knight like her who bathed in the blood of her enemies needed to powder her nose to maintain a pleasant appearance.

Still. Well, Sidurgu couldn’t complain that he secretly admired the way Kahya’s layered locks framed her round face. The few times Sidurgu wasn’t brooding over taking revenge against Ishgard’s temple knights he daydreamed he could run a hand through her soft-looking hair and—

Rielle’s knowing grin would put a stop to such thoughts.

Now, where was he? Ah, yes, Kahya versus Fray. Even Rielle pointed out the obvious differences between Sidurgu’s new dark knight companion and his former friend/lover. Fray had been a Hyur with a calm, collected personality until it broke into a gaze of icy fury upon their enemies.

Kahya was Miqo’te, a “Keeper of the Moon”. She had explained the differences between Keepers of the Moon and Seekers of the Sun Miqo’te to Sidurgu and Rielle, who knew as much about the race as any Ishgardian isolated from the rest of Eorzea. Kahya had shown herself as a cheerful individual whose bottomless stomach put Sidurgu’s to shame, despite their size differences. Her bright personality had immediately drawn Rielle when they first met. _No surprise. Rielle was probably tired of my shitey behavior._

At first, Sidurgu couldn’t understand why someone like Kahya desired to become a dark knight. She had looked _far_ from the type who would dive into the abyss and mete out justice against enemies. By the Fury, she had even seemed taken aback—almost _offended_ —when Sidurgu revealed he killed the temple knight who had intended to murder her in an ambush at Behemoth’s Dominion.

“Next time, let me take care of my own problems,” she said in a brisk tone. It was then that Sidurgu saw the flame of the abyss in the woman’s eyes. It was the same one that had once burned in Fray’s. It was a cold flame that cleared Sidurgu’s thoughts, one he would get used to seeing every time he and Kahya leaped into battle. 

* * *

There was one time he had seen the flame in her eyes when they weren’t fighting. He, Kahya, and Rielle were in the midst of their journey trying to find the reason why Temple Knights sought the young Elezen girl. The trio had arrived in Gridania, with Sidurgu scouting ahead, only for the other two to be attacked by more of the relentless armored soldiers. Of course, Kahya had more than proven her strength against the grimy bastards. That didn’t worry Sidurgu.

It wasn’t until they entered the city of New Gridania and made their way to the Conjurer’s guild that Sidurgu noticed Kahya’s demeanor change. If he hadn’t already been watching her, he would have missed it completely. Her ears slightly flattened whenever they passed yellow-uniformed soldiers from Gridania’s Grand Company, the Order of the Twin Adder, only to straighten once they were out of sight.

Rielle also noticed. “Are there more Temple Knights about?”

Kahya shook her head and smiled, the triangular marks on her cheeks spreading out.

Sidurgu thought she would remain silent, as was her nature, but she said, “I’ve grown so used to Ishgard’s hell-freezing climate, that the more hospitable weather here throws me off.”

Sidurgu grunted in agreement. “Let’s hope this trip doesn’t take long. I’m already sweating underneath my armor.”

The trip quickly turned unpleasant as the three learned from the Conjurer’s guild leader, E-Sumi-Yan, that Rielle’s spirit was similar to elementals or the Dravanian beasts. Sidurgu lost his temper at the thought of Rielle drinking dragon blood like an Ishgardian heretic. Even though the young girl quickly denied doing such a thing, her revelation of being locked away in a cell without windows did little to ease his mind.

“This trip was a waste of our time. Let us return to Ishgard and decide what to do from there.” Sidurgu scowled at the saddened expression on Rielle’s youthful face.

As the three made their exit from Old Gridania, Kahya suggested taking a different route from the one they used to arrive. “Just in case there are any Temple Knights loitering outside the city. Oh, and Sid?”

“What?” he grunted.

“Not saying you need to make yourself smile, but the current brooding look on your face might not be taken well by guards we take at the gate,” she pointed out with a flourish of her hands. “Try and relax your face. It’ll do you wonders.”

He didn’t miss the stare she gave him before nodding pointedly at Rielle whose head was downcast as they walked. Sidurgu understood she meant him to at least calm his temper before Rielle. No doubt she was not taking the news of her having a spiritual connection to the Dravanians very well.

Once they passed through the Yellow Serpent Gate into the North Shroud and put Old Gridania far from them, Kahya began to hum a tune unfamiliar to Sidurgu and Rielle’s ears.

To none of Sidurgu’s surprise, it caught Rielle’s curiosity. “What are you humming?” she asked.

“What, this? Oh, just a nonsensical thing from my childhood.” Kahya shrugged. “Whenever I passed through here as a kid, it helped pass the time when I had to collect firewood for dinner.”

A line formed across Sidurgu’s forehead. “You grew up here? I thought you came from Limsa Lominsa.”

Kahya scratched her forehead. “Mmm, well, I was born in Gridania but left on my fifteenth name day.” She didn’t meet his eyes. “I’ve been a couple of times back here for some lance training and any requests the Scions ask me to fulfill. But, most of my time adventuring was in Limsa or Ul’dah.”

Her response only brought forth more questions in Sidurgu’s mind but he didn’t want to press her. He wouldn’t know how to ask.

It wasn’t long before the trio arrived at the end of the Treespeak region in front of another pair of gates guarded by Wood Wailer sentries. Once again, Sidurgu noted the blank expression on Kahya’s face when they stepped by them and entered the settlement of Fallgourd Float. The familiar sight of a floating crystal blue aetheryte greeted them.

“Rielle, do you want to take a break?” Kahya addressed the blonde Elezen. “You want something to eat? There’s an inn across the bridge called The Bobbing Cork.” She pointed out to the two Ishgardians before glancing at Sidurgu. “It’s not as grimy and gloomy as The Forgotten Knight, and the food’s not as shitey either.”

Sidurgu hid a smile behind his gloved hand as he pretended to rub his nose. “Is this the last area of civilization before we enter the frozen hellscape of Coerthas?”

Kahya grinned but Sidurgu thought it lacked its usual spark. “I’ll even treat you to something to drink. Something warm enough to keep you going until we get to Foundation.”

Sidurgu froze. That was new. Though Kahya was always willing to help him keep an eye on Rielle away from danger, she’d never once done something as mundane as offering him a free ale. She barely brought up the subject of alcohol, despite being surrounded it when she’d join him and Rielle at The Forgotten Knight. In fact, when he offered her an ale, Kahya’s posture would stiffen and she’d flat out refuse. Sidurgu had always assumed she was a weak drinker.

He realized he also waited too long to reply when Kahya shot him a questioning look. An awkward silence passed between them as Sidurgu’s mind flailed to respond. Finally, he cleared his throat and jerked his head in the direction across the bridge from the aetheryte where he spotted The Bobbing Cork. “I’ll take you up on your offer.”

* * *

Perhaps the midday meal helped to ease the atmosphere around them. Once Rielle finished her meal, Sidurgu his second, and Kahya her fourth, the Miqo’te became more talkative than usual. They had taken a corner on the second floor of The Bobbing Cork, away from prying eyes and ears.

“Sid, Rielle, do you recall the remains of a wooden building we passed by on our way to Old Gridania?” Kahya rubbed the wooden surface of her tankard that contained barley water.

Sidurgu hesitated. “Somewhat. What about it?”

Rielle nodded. “It looked like the place was burned down.”

Kahya took a sip of her drink, swallowed, and let out of sigh. “Good eye. You’re right. That building used to be an orphanage ... and was also my home.”

Despite the ale he had chugged, Sidurgu felt his mouth dry.

Rielle spoke the question for him. “Kahya, you were an orphan?” Her eyes widened in surprise.

“But you ...” “But I don’t seem like I’d be one?” Kahya tilted her head before placing her chin in her hands.

“Mm,” Rielle murmured. “At least from what I’ve seen. You’re always so happy and warm when you meet us at The Forgotten Knight.”

“There’s always more to a person than what they present,” Kahya said. Her gaze flickered to Sidurgu and back to Rielle. “I think you have firsthand experience of that.”

 _Wait, what does she mean?_ Sidurgu fumbled to enter the conversation but his mind was buzzed from the few drinks he had.

Kahya leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as if pondering what to say next. “We had a bunch of variety growing up at the orphanage. Several Hyurs and Elezen, and then a handful of Miqo’te like me. Actually, there was two other Keeper of the Moon fellows I grew up with. We were really close ...” Kahya’s voice faded as her gaze took on a reflective expression.

Sidurgu’s mind slowly cleared as he realized the opportunity presented before him. One where he would learn more about his mysterious dark knight companion. Early on he had told her about his past without hesitation but didn’t expect her to do the same. Even as she spent her time helping him guard Rielle against danger, she always kept to herself when it came to her personal life.

He cleared his throat. “Er, how did you end up at the orphanage?”

Kahya met his teal eyes with her orange ones. “Good question. I was only an infant whenever I was dropped off at that place. The woman in charge at the time said I was all bundled up in a blanket at the front door with not even a note explaining why.” She shrugged. “I was a pretty rare case. Usually, it’s the boys the Keepers don’t care much for.”

She spoke so nonchalantly as if she was just talking about a regular day of her childhood. Perhaps it was easier for her that way.

“I guess one thing I should mention is that the wild Keepers that live in the Black Shroud are hunters not received favorably by the Gridanian forestfolk. The ones that don’t agree with the rules the Trappers’ League have in place are seen as poachers and treated as such. The hunters become the hunted, if you know what I mean.”

A feeling of unease crawled up Sidurgu’s spine. “Are you saying that—”

Kahya continued. “My only conclusion is whichever Keeper tribe I came from ran into a lot of trouble with the Serpents. I haven’t seen many with my particular fur and hair color. Even if I did meet someone that looked like they could be related ....” Kahya shrugged. “I’ve lost interest in finding my birth family long ago. No ever came back to the orphanage to get me after all.” She chuckled. “Guess I wasn’t worth the return trip.”

 _Stop that_. Sidurgu wanted to shout. The way she spoke without care unsettled him. If it were him, he’d have searched for the arseholes that abandoned him and demanded to know why they did so. She was too carefree about herself. Sidurgu kept his mouth shut but felt his teeth grind against each other. _Shite_. He was getting worked up again and not just from the alcohol.

He felt a warning prod from Rielle on his side and tried to settle down while she asked Kahya another question. “So, what about, those other two Keepers you were close to? Were they from different tribes?”

Kahya folded her hands on the table for a brief moment before rubbing any markings on the wood with her fingers. “They were the closest thing I had to a family. Not that I didn’t get along with the other kids, but we quickly united as the only Keepers in the orphanage. Although those two were actual brothers related by blood, they treated me as part of their family. We were known as the Three Troublemakers.” Kahya’s face lit up with a reminiscent grin.

“So do you visit them whenever you’re able to come to Gridania?” Rielle asked. “Maybe not right now since we’re about to leave, but perhaps another time.”

Kahya’s smile faded. She took a strand of her hair and rubbed it between her finger and thumb. “No. Not anymore. One of them—his name is Khimb’a—last I spoke with him he was heading towards Ul’dah in hopes of getting rich and famous as a gladiator. That was over a decade ago. I’ve never ran into him while in Ul’dah either.”

“Is it difficult finding people in Ul’dah?” Sidurgu managed to ask without sounding hot-blooded.

“It can be but, I think with my reputation, it’s easier for people to find me. I waited a few times hoping he’d seek me out and we could catch up like old friends but ... we didn’t exactly end on a good note when he left Gridania 11 years ago.” Kahya rubbed the back of her head and let out a long sigh. “I was pretty naive back then. I foolishly thought he’d take me with him when he decided to leave the Black Shroud. Thought we’d travel together as fellow adventurers and build a decent life of ourselves to make up for the terrible life in Gridania. But he was insistent leaving on his own and told me to make it on my own.”

Something curled inside Sidurgu. It wasn’t like the chill that ran up his spine. No, it was something that felt more tangible, as if it clenched his gut. He bristled at the unfamiliar feeling. All he knew was that he didn’t want to hear any more about this Miqo’te lad Kahya brought up. But noting the curious gaze Rielle wore, he probably didn’t have a choice.

“I see,” Rielle said, lowering her head. Then, “what about the other Keeper brother? Did he stay in Gridania with you until you left?”

Kahya didn’t respond right away. She drew her hands back until she held her tankard once more and took a long, large swallow. Even once she put her drink back down she still didn’t speak. Her gaze dimmed and no trace of her good-natured attitude remained. Sidurgu was familiar with that blank look. He’d worn it many times as a youth, for many weeks after he witnessed his entire tribe being slaughtered by the Temple Knights. It was an expression—or rather, lack of—he had worn before his anger took over and he sought out revenge.

“Kahya,” Sidurgu uttered the two syllables of her name. She looked up at him. “You don’t have to explain.” It was all he could respond with. He turned to Rielle. “We should head out before it gets too late. Wouldn’t want to go through Coerthas in the evening.

Rielle opened her mouth as if to protest but he silenced it with a sharp look. She simply nodded.

“Okay, Kahya said. “I’ll go take care of the bill.” Once she descended to the ground floor and was out of earshot Rielle turned to Sidurgu. “He must have been important to her.”

“He?” Sidurgu frowned.

“The other Keeper she wouldn’t talk about.”

“Hmph.”

“Are you jealous?” Rielle asked, wearing a faint smile.

Sidurgu stood from his chair. “W-what?” He remembered at the last moment to keep his voice down and not draw any unwanted attention. “W-what are you talking about?”

Rielle sighed. “So you are jealous. You’re too easy to read, Sid.”

Sidurgu pinched the scales lining the bridge of his nose. “Fury, take me,” he grumbled.

Rielle gathered Sidurgu and Kahya’s tankard, and her mug of juice into the center, as well as their plates. “If it’s any comfort, whoever that other man from Kahya’s past was ... he’s not here. You are.”

Sidurgu crossed his armored arms. “Meaning?”

Rielle lowered her already soft voice. “From the way Kahya reacted, I think that other man is probably dead.”

“Ah.”

The young girl pushed in each of their chairs before standing next to Sidurgu. “Are you petty enough to be jealous over a dead man?”

“I’m not,” Sidurgu grumbled. Arms still crossed, he averted his gaze from the young girl.

“Like I said, you’re too easy to read. You might want to change your posture before Kahya returns and wonders what is wrong.” Rielle paused. “Then again, you always act like this so maybe she’ll think nothing of it.”

Halone, how this child irritated him. As much as Sidurgu preferred the cold, hard truth instead of a meandering chatter, it always stung to hear it from Rielle. Even more so when it had come from Fray.

Fray. Sidurgu wondered if Fray were still alive, what would he do in this situation. Would he have better words to offer and comfort Kahya? Would he be able to reach out to her and give a healing hand? He was, after all, more of an orphan than Sidurgu was. Sidurgu had at least grown up for ample time with a loving family. Fray ... he had no parents to claim him as his own.

Yes, that seemed possible. Unlike the short-tempered, grumpy, and callous man Sidurgu was, Fray would have found a way to learn more about Kahya without upsetting her. The two would have calmly pointed out Sidurgu’s faults in their fights against the Temple Knights and quickly found a solution to Rielle’s troubles.

If Fray was here, Sidurgu wouldn’t have minded him drawing Kahya’s attention. After all, he’d soon find out the two were more alike than he thought.


	2. The Purest Form of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This time I can hold on to you and stop you from falling if it happens again.”
> 
> When Kahya awakens from a nightmare of the past, Fray comforts her in their Fray-like manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am emo for another DRK fic.  
> Note: The three Miqo’te mentioned, including my WoL, didn’t have parents to name them so their names don’t completely follow Keeper naming conventions. Also, two of them (not my WoL) are loosely based off my cats so there’s that.   
>  Disclaimer: Though the writing can be interpreted in various ways, the way I view my relationship between my Wol and Fray is intimate but in a platonic manner. (Is there a better way to word this lol I just like hand-holding, regardless of the interpretation :D). If you’ve done DRK questline then, well, you know how things play out. That’s all I have to say about that. 
> 
> This non-linear chapter focuses on Kahya (my Wol) and Fray and more DRK feels. I was trying to explore Kahya’s feelings about her past and how she deals with them. But the main reason for this is because I wanted to write Wol x Fray banter. Any banter with Fray is good. Enjoy!

_ He would not meet her face. Garbed in traditional Miqo’te attire, the Keeper faced the deep woods of The Shroud. “I’m leaving for Ul’dah. No, you can’t come with me. This is something I have to do by myself.” _

_ A lump formed in her throat. “Why? You know I hate this place as much as you do. After what the Serpents did—“ _

_ “Those damned Wildwood Greens.” His voice let out a steady growl. “They were always on our backs, just because we’re Keepers.” _

_ He pivoted on his feet and met her trembling gaze with one that scowled. “And of course they targeted  _ Fe’li _ , the one most likely to fight back and get himself killed.” _

_ She cursed to stop herself from crying. “He didn’t need to do that. He should have just ignored them and come back. He said he was coming back!” She jabbed a finger in his direction. “And now you’re leaving too. Who is to say you won’t return as a corpse, if at all?”  _

_ “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “But, you always said you wanted to stop relying on others and learn to fend for yourself. This is your chance.” _

_ He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small drawstring bag. She heard a small jingle that he muffled with his hand as he handed it to her. _

_ “It’s not much, but here. Should be enough to fetch you a trip out of the Black Shroud to somewhere else. There are parties of adventurers recruiting all over Eorzea so it shouldn’t be too hard for you to find jobs to pay for meals and such.” _

_ She pocketed the coin purse without much thought, her mind only filled with questions. “Why Ul’dah?” _

_ He shrugged. “Heard it’s the best place to get rich quick. Once I make enough that I don’t have to worry where my next meal is coming from, perhaps we can meet up.” _

_ She scoffed. “You’ve always cared more about money than people. I was always the one that had to step in and help Fe’li instead of you.” _

_ He frowned. “That’s not true. Who was the one making sure the three of us had enough to eat each day after the orphanage couldn’t support us? Who made sure we had a decent set of clothes for the change in seasons? Kahya, it’s time for you to take care care of yourself. Otherwise, no one else will.”  _

_ She balled her hands into her fists. “I don’t even know where to go. All I have known is the Black Shroud and the few places in New Gridania that didn’t look at us with disgust.”  _

_ “Why not Limsa Lominsa? The trip is farther from here than Ul’dah, but that’s a good thing. And, there will be no Wildwood Greens to deal with.” _

_ “I’ll think about it,” she mumbled. _

_ He sighed. “I hope you do, for your sake. You’re a grown woman now. Don’t expect me to come back here. I’ve had enough of these woods for quite some time.” He paused and lifted a hand in her direction.  _

_ She felt a soft pat on her head. He was never any good at showing affection to her, though he considered her his sister. No, it was his brother who was always warmer, despite his short-tempered personality. After Fe’li had been killed, Khimb’a had withdrawn further into himself. He only went through the motions of helping her with making meals and saving what they could for brief respites in local inns instead of the wild forest.  _

_ His focused gaze had been replaced by one of longing as he’d occasionally stare off into the distance. Now, it seemed he found where he wanted to go.  _

_ “Goodbye, Kahya. May Menphina’s love guard you in the darkest nights.” _

_ She watched silently as he turned without another word, his figure fading into the forest. Later, she’d catch a glimpse of the airship that took her only family away before clouds covered the moon’s ethereal light, covering her in darkness.  _

Kahya shot up from her bedding, her face covered in a mixture of sweat and tears. She met an armored figure reaching out towards her from her side with a gloved hand. 

“You had a nightmare,” Fray said, their voice devoid of any clear emotion. 

Kahya shook their hand away. “I’ll be fine.” She folded her legs and touched her forehead to her knees. “The fight against the Amalj’aa must have left me more tired than usual.”

Sarcasm dripped in Fray’s voice. “You, the Warrior of Light, tired? I thought it was just a myth spun by tavern working lasses who envied your position.”

“Oh, shut up. Who was the one that called me Eorzea’s weapon?” 

Fray did not reply right away, perhaps attempting to heed her initial command. They quickly gave in, too willing to admonish her. As was their habit. “Only because you let the people treat you as one.” 

Kahya felt their hand on her shoulder. It was never warm, perhaps too acclimated from Ishgard’s icy hellish temperatures. But it brought her some comfort. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt the non-aggressive touch of another being. Her enemies, such as the elemental primals, were not exactly keen on being gentle with their attacks. 

When Kahya didn’t swat Fray’s hand away this time, they proceeded to give her a back rub. She flinched in surprise and straightened her posture. “What are you doing?”

“You were sleeping all crooked while reliving whatever nightmare it was you had,” Fray replied dryly. “My pragmatic self says I should whack your back flat with the hilt of my sword for efficiency.”

She could almost imagine a curl form on their lips as they added, “However, I’m not all ice and fury. I do have a concerning side for my fellow dark knight.” 

Kahya raised her head and met the teasing glow in Fray’s golden eyes. “Do you even  _ know _ how to give a massage? Ishgard doesn’t seem like the kind of place to, uh, favor such intimacy.” 

“Do recall that Ishgard oozes with conceiving bastard children on a whim.” Fray chuckled as they pulled their hand away. “Or would you rather we head back to Coerthas and I request Haurchefant Greystone to provide relief for the knots in your back? I’ve no doubt he would be oh so  _ willing _ .” 

Kahya’s long ears folded back in response, her face warming. “Gods, no.  _ He _ , of all people, doesn’t need the encouragement.” She rubbed her temples. 

Fray leaned back, their dark armor creaking with the movement. “Oh? Perhaps I misunderstood something. I assumed you thought very fondly of the knight from the few times you’ve spoken of him.” 

She shook her head. “He is a very dear friend. No more than that. Besides, I have no time for any dalliances, nor care for them. Too busy acting as Eorzea’s weapon, remember?”

Thankfully, Fray moved away from that conversation to another subject. However, it was one she was even less eager to speak of. “Who was killed?”

Kahya’s hands stilled at her temples. “What?”

“In your sleep. You mentioned someone was killed.”

_ By the Twelve, I must have really been out of it if I spoke in my sleep. _

Aloud, she replied, “Ah, that.” 

“If you do not feel like talking about it, I won’t press you,” Fray added, a hint of concern weaving into their voice. “But from my experience, having a focused mind will help you on your journey of becoming a dark knight. If there is anything that troubles you . . .”

Fray stood from where they sat and moved next to Kahya. They both faced the campfire Kahya had built earlier, its dwindling flames the only source of light in the Ul’dah landscape. Fray and Kahya sat close enough that she could tilt her head and feel the cloth that covered their head. Even during the few times of rest they had, Fray never discarded their helmet. Kahya admitted to herself more than once she was curious as to what lay behind the metal and gold face covering. However, she decided that she would just wait when Fray was ready to show her, if at all. Everyone had a right to their secrets. 

Fray’s voice and piercing gaze brought her back into focus. “I am more than willing to listen. There is no tale too morbid for my ears.” 

She was tired of keeping her secrets. Even Haurchefant—as much as she viewed him as a close comrade—was not privy to them. When he put her on the pedestal of a hero, as Eorzea’s hope, she did not want to ruin the image he had of her by talking about the past.

Fray was not Haurchefant. They had seen, no, guided her down the less glamorous side of being a hero. One that meted out justice against foes through any means. Fray witnessed the grimy side of her, both, physically and mentally. The side that was growing weary of being a weapon and errand girl. The part of her that had to sacrifice her comfort, her safety, and happiness to bring such things to others. 

Kahya took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Very well.”

She briefly searched in her travel bag for a clean cloth. After wiping her face dry she clung onto the cloth as a means of support. “I didn’t exactly have a nightmare, but rather, a memory of my past. I grew up an orphan in Gridania along with two other Miqo’te. Keepers of the Moon trio we were. Back then, I left any fighting for those two brothers. It was mostly between them since we weren’t in any real danger. Until, one day.”

She paused and pressed her lips together. “I-I tried to stop him, called him a reckless fool for trying to go against a Gridanian Serpent soldier. I had grown used to the way the Wildwood Elezen looked at us Keepers, even if we weren’t like the hunters that broke the law. “ She sighed, struggling to maintain a strong composure. “It was easier to take any insult and hope they would ignore us afterward. But Fe’li angered too easily and would not let the matter go. He had a big fight with his older brother, Khimb’a, the night before, so the two weren’t speaking. Khimb’a didn’t know his younger sibling had decided to search out the Wildwood in revenge for the insults he hurled at us. At least, not until later when he found his body.”

Fray stayed quiet the entire time Kahya told her story. She was so unused to speaking for so long that the words quickly spilled from her lips, the tale aching to be told. “Back then I could barely hold a spear, much less a claymore, in my hands. No knowledge of magic either. I was so weak.” She closed her eyes and leaned back on her hands. “If only, if only I was as strong as I am now, I could have saved my brother. I would have stopped the soldier from killing him.”

“Would you have?” Fray’s voice whispered in her ear.

Kahya opened her eyes, turned to Fray, and frowned. “... what do you mean?”

“I’m not sure I believe you weren’t as angry as your brother. Knowing what I know of you, you probably hid and endured it better than him.”

Kahya could not see any part of Fray’s face apart from their eyes. Yet their voice gave her the image of them wearing a shite-eating grin. 

“Not just anger.” Fray leaned forwards on their knees, folding their hands together. “Sadness too. You bury it deep inside you, but every so often I catch glimpses of it in your eyes or in the fake smiles you grant others. I’m surprised none of your Scion peers have noticed. Sometimes it’s like you’re one step from losing control. If I weren’t here to keep an eye on you ...” Fray shrugged. “Perhaps I should look away for a moment to see what you would do.”

Kahya straightened her posture and stared at Fray with her mouth open. What could she say to that? 

Fray’s voice softened as they turned to her. “I am sorry about your brother. Truly, I am. Ah, but I have interrupted your story. Please, continue.”

Kahya shrugged. “There’s not much else to say. For some years Khimb’a and I tried to make do with our lives after Fe’li’s death. But, Khimb’a had enough of it and decided to leave Gridania for better prospects in Ul’dah. He didn’t want me to go with him so we parted ways. I stayed not too long after he left before traveling to Limsa Lominsa.”

“And that’s when your adventuring days began?” Fray surmised.

She nodded. “Pretty much. And now, here I am.” 

Kahya watched Fray as they unfolded their hands and placed one on her own. “Here you are,” they said. 

Fray wrapped their fingers around Kahya’s and gave her hand a small squeeze. “You have every right to feel angry at the ones that hurt you.” 

Kahya expected them to pull back immediately after, but to her surprise, Fray rubbed their fingers over the top of her hand before lacing them with her own. 

“Uh, Fray,” Kahya began but was stopped by a touch on her lips with Fray’s free hand. 

“Let us commune again. I believe it will be to your benefit. It will help you focus and perhaps you will hear that voice from before with more clarity.”

Kahya gaped at him. “Right now? But we just did earlier today.”

“We’ll be returning to Ishgard tomorrow, to which I assume you will be bombarded with more requests to help others, leaving you little time to rest. Can you think of a better time to do this?”

“That is true,” Kahya mumbled as she let Fray take her free hand with their own. “It’s just ...”

She stopped, unsure of what she meant to say.

Fray tilted their head. “Just?” I wouldn’t consider communion just or unjust. It is merely a means to focus the darkness inside of us.” 

Kahya shook her head. “No, um, never mind. Let us begin.”

She began to reach forward with her right hand, but Fray shook their head and gently grabbed both with their own. They flattened their palms of their gloves and once more laced their fingers with hers.

Before she could ask, Fray added, “Another variation of the ritual. The last time we did this you blacked out. This time I can hold on to you and stop you from falling if it happens again.” 

“R-right,” Kahya stuttered. She couldn’t help but think the words Fray spoke and his intentions of communion served another purpose besides helping her focus.

“Close your eyes and breathe deep through your nose—let the air fill your lungs, then let it pass from your lips. Slower, slower...”

Well, at least these words were the same. 

As Kahya followed their instructions, Fray continued, “Listen well. Listen to my voice. Listen to your heartbeat. Listen for the other...” 

She felt the fire grow inside her. Unlike a real fire, it was cold and had no visible color but it was no less tame. It flickered at first in small embers but slowly grew until she felt it spread throughout her body. It continued to grow as a similar fire connected through Fray’s hands. Though she could not see with her eyes, with her mind she saw the two of them share the same flame of the abyss.

She heard the voice once more but it was faint, the words immediately losing meaning as soon as the sound rang through her thoughts. They were no clearer than the words she had heard before. 

The flame of the abyss inside Kahya loomed over her, as if ready to wrap around her like a blanket. Before her mind sank into unconsciousness, she felt her knees buckle and her head roll forward, but Fray stopped her body from dropping to the ground. 

“See? I said I would stop you from falling,” Fray murmured as they held her head against the nook between their shoulder plate and neck. 

They gently lowered her back to her bedding until she lay facing the clouded night sky. Fray pushed aside loose stray locks of her midnight-blue hair, then pulled back. 

“Until we meet in Ishgard once more, my little mooncat,” the dark knight whispered.

Fray stood to glance at the dark sky and waited. Soon, the clouds began to retreat as faint moonlight poked through them. When the light of the full moon touched the ground where Kahya lay, the armored conjured was nowhere in sight. Not even a footprint of the figure remained at Kahya’s side. 


	3. The Lizard and the Orphan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Ompagne takes on a new student to train in the way of the dark knight. Sixteen-year-old Sidurgu Orl meets Fray Myste for the first time, someone who doesn’t recoil at his appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don’t know much about Fray Myste apart from what Sidurgu tells us of him. I wanted to write something exploring their backgrounds and figure out the Fray that isn’t the one the WoL is familiar with. This will probably be a 2 or 3 part chapter series but since it’s all dark knight related, I’m keeping it as part of Ties with the Abyss. Focuses on SidurguXFray that’s really just sad fluff :D Thanks for reading!

Ser Ompagne Deepblack gave a gentle nudge to the scrawny lad next to him who barely budged in his steps. “Meet Fray, Sidurgu. He’ll be staying with us from now on.”

Sidurgu paused halfway through the meal: a chunk of almost stale bread, some unidentifiable meat, cheese, and a mug of apple cider. The Forgotten Knight’s tavern owner, Gibrillont, had given it to him out of pity when Ser Ompagne had yet to return from his hunt. The teenage Auri Xaela eyed the lanky stranger before him with a wary gaze before returning back to his food.

“Sid. Put that down and come introduce yourself.” Ompagne’s voice carried a low rumble. 

Sidurgu muttered a complaint under his breath before placing his bread back onto his plate and standing. With reluctance he stepped away from the table and approached his master and the other boy. 

He guessed the Hyur was around his age since they stood at about the same height. The physical similarities ended there. Unlike Sidurgu’s pale skin and ice-white hair, Fray’s skin was a deep brown tone and his locks a sandy-brown. The Hyur’s striking silver eyes calmly met Sidurgu’s teal ones. Sidurgu was conscious of Fray eyeing the black scales on his face and body, as well as the dark horns that protruded from the sides of his head. Fray had none of these of course. But he also didn’t have the long pointed ears all Elezen carried, Ser Ompagne included. His ears were rounded at the top and barely showed with this hair covering them.

When it came to the orphan children of the Brume, Sidurgu was usually able to pinpoint upon first glance which Ishgardian noble they shared their blood with. In Fray’s case, he wasn’t sure. He was an enigma.

When Sidurgu failed to introduce himself, Ser Ompagne let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Fray. “My first student, Sidurgu Orl. I expect you to train together with him.” 

Fray did not reply but closed his eyes and nodded slowly. 

Sidurgu frowned. “You’re taking another student?” 

He wasn’t sure he liked the idea of another stranger receiving Ser Ompagne’s attention. The older Elezen man had become something of a surrogate father after rescuing Sidurgu from being slaughtered by Ishgard’s Temple Knights. Only a year had passed since Sidurgu witnessed his entire tribe, his biological parents included, being killed by the Ishgard’s soldiers. Already Sidurgu’s memory of his birth father had faded.

Ser Ompagne nodded. “Yes, and I expect no complaints about it. You need someone around your age to practice your sparring with when I’m not able to. I’m not as young and strong as I used to be.”

Sidurgu did not miss the look the dark knight gave Fray as he led the boy to the table where his meal lay and ordered another two from Gibrillont. It was the same look of pity Sidurgu himself had received when Ompagne took him on as a student. Perhaps something had happened to Fray and Ompagne had saved the boy from a worse fate all orphan boys faced when left to the decaying streets of the Brume. 

While Sidurgu returned to his seat, Fray remained standing next to the other seat until Ser Ompagne brought their meals for the evening, as well as a tankard of ale for himself. “Sit, Fray.” He spoke gently to Fray. 

As Fray slid into his seat, Ompagne grabbed an empty chair from the closest table and placed it between Sidurgu and Fray’s. The older man closed his eyes for a moment and murmured incomprehensible words in prayer. _Why does he continue praying to that warrior hag? It’s not like she brought him any peace when he was a knight for Ishgard and fought battles under her name._

Sidurgu poked at his slices of meat and cheese before grabbing two, folding them together, and plopping them into his mouth. He tore off another chunk of his stale bread and made use of strong teeth to chew through the tough exterior. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Fray stare at his meal for a long time before turning to Ser Ompagne with a questioning look.

Ompagne seemed to know what the Hyuran boy meant by his gaze. “Yes, it’s all for you. Don’t worry. Sidurgu can testify that I don’t let my students starve. He was just as scrawny as you when I first met him until his training built him up.”

Sidurgu bristled in response to the comment but kept silent. His master appeared to be in a good mood tonight and he didn’t want to spoil the evening with his behavior. 

The rest of their evening went by quickly as the three finished their meal. Ser Ompagne stepped away from their table to chat with Gibrillont who shared the local gossip and news he heard from his customers. Sidurgu couldn’t help but notice Fray ate much slower than him despite being an orphan. The orphans Sidurgu came across would get into brawls just for a single scrap of food and would devour it in an instant. 

Fray, on the other hand, seemed to be savoring each bite as if it would be his last. In between bites he would take slow sips of his apple cider and nod in an appreciative manner that reminded Sidurgu of Ompagne when tasting Gibrillont’s cheap wine. Sidurgu didn’t realize he had been staring at Fray the entire time after his own meal until the Hyur opened his eyes and looked back at him with a piercing gaze. The young Au Ra immediately shifted his gaze to his feet, felt his face warm, and prayed to the Dusk Mother his skin didn’t visibly show his embarrassment. 

Thankfully, Ompagne returned to the table, saving Sidurgu from a long, awkward silence. “This latest hunt paid quite well. Enough for me to rent two rooms for the rest of the month.” He turned to Sidurgu and smirked. “At last I can sleep in peace. You’ll be sharing a room with Fray and can torment him with your snores.”

Sidurgu’s jaw dropped. _You’re the one who snores loud enough to summon a Dravanian horde!_ Aloud he said, “Master, I-“

Ser Ompagne’s eyebrows knitted together. “No complaints, remember? Unless you want to add more to your training regiment this upcoming week.”

He closed his mouth and slowly nodded. Oh, he’d complain about it all right. Just somewhere far away from his master’s ears. Sidurgu would also make sure to remind Fray tonight that _he_ was the master’s _first_ student and thus, Fray’s superior. In other words, he’d get a choice as to which side of the bed he’d sleep on.

Ser Ompagne interrupted the rest of Sidurgu’s thoughts. “Tomorrow I have to purchase some things, equipment and the like, for Fray as I have done for you. In other words, a free rest day you should take advantage of. Use that time to teach Fray what you’ve learned and what we do.” He paused. “I won’t stop you two from exploring, but beware any patrolling Temple Knights. There was a recent battle last night in which many men were lost. The Holy See’s soldiers won’t be in a pleasant mood tomorrow. I would hate for them to take out their anger on you two and force me to take revenge again. Understood?” He eyed Sidurgu closely with a stern expression.

“Yes, master.” As much as Sidurgu’s blood boiled at the mere mention of the Temple Knights, he knew he was far from ready to face them without his teacher nearby. He had to admit he was tempted to see what this Fray boy was capable of in terms of fighting but not against Ishgard’s soldiers. Not yet, at least.

Fray’s gaze turned away from Sidurgu as he merely nodded in silence to the older Elezen. Shortly after, Ser Ompagne ordered them to get a good night’s sleep as he retreated to his own rented room in the tavern. 

Sidurgu made another realization as he led Fray to the room he once shared with his master. The Hyuran boy carried no personal belongings apart from the clothes he wore. Both his faded grey tunic and pants were frayed at the edges and sported holes of various sizes. The boy didn’t even own a pair of shoes. Sidurgu marveled at how Fray was able to walk around the chilling Brume streets without anything covering the soles of his feet. _I’m guessing master will buy him new clothes tomorrow and a decent pair of shoes as well._

Most of Ser Ompagne’s things still remained in the small tavern room, with the exception of his Deathbringer blade. Sidurgu’s master warned Sidurgu to never sleep anywhere without a weapon close by. While the Xaela didn’t yet have a strong blade like his master, he did have a thin blade he stole from a sentry three months ago from when he and Ompagne ventured outside Ishgard in Coerthas’s harsh wilderness. The guard’s frozen corpse was probably still out there, never to be found by his men if not already claimed by a wolf or another sort of beast. 

While Sidurgu moved things aside to make room for Fray, the Hyuran boy looked around at his surroundings with a curious glance. Sidurgu didn’t know why he bothered. There wasn’t much to the room. The wooden walls barely blocked sounds from the other rooms, as Sidurgu unfortunately learned one night. The floorboards were creaky and would have rotted had Ompagne not bribed Gibrillont to fix them. A small desk and chair stood in the corner where Ser Ompagne would place hunt jobs, keep track of his finances, or record the day’s events. Apart from that, the only other furniture was the bed made up of a hay-stuffed mattress with a single, chocobo feather-stuffed pillow. It was a small luxury Gibrillont had gifted Ompagne in exchange for bringing more well-paying customers to his tavern. 

Sidurgu, unable to take the silence much longer, turned to Fray. “I’ll take this side. You get that one,” he said as he patted the right-hand side of the mattress. 

He received a soft chuckle in reply and quickly raised his head. “What’s so amusing?” 

He didn’t think Fray would actually reply. 

Fray shook his head and sighed. “What’s the difference between both sides? In the Brume you’d be lucky to find a dry corner to hide and sleep in. Compared to this that, this is like sleeping on a cloud.” He tilted his head. “Not that I’d know what that’s like either.”

Sidurgu felt his mouth dry as the words spilled from Fray’s mouth. The boy’s voice was soft, well, softer than Sidurgu’s already cracked and deepened voice thanks to puberty. Not that Fray’s voice wasn’t low. It was just... calming. Like listening to a wave approach from the depths of the sea. He had done that plenty of times as a child when his family was still alive and residing in Doma.

When Sidurgu finally found the nerve to reply he said, “I’m just used to sleeping on this side. Has less bumps.”

“Hmm.” Fray approached the left side of the bed and gently rubbed the mattress with the back of his hand. “If you say so.”

Sidurgu couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to have that hand run across his horns, or his back, or-

 _Shite_. Instantly his mind reeled from the thought. What was wrong with him? Perhaps Gibrillont had secretly added something to his apple cider, knowing how eager the young Xaela wanted to try alcohol like the kind his master drank. Or maybe he was tired from the past week’s training. He winced at the memory of the innumerable times he was knocked back by Ser Ompagne. His master hadn’t even used Deathbringer, but a wooden practice sword. 

Yes, that must have been it. His mind was simply telling him he needed to sleep by giving him thoughts he would normally not think of when not tired. 

As Sidurgu slid onto his side of the mattress, Fray asked from his end, “Should I blow out this candle? Or are you also scared of the dark like the lads and lasses in the Brume?” A mocking tone vibrated in his velvet-like voice.

Sidurgu scoffed and turned to Fray. “Did Master Ompagne not tell you what he’s training you for?”

He was all too aware how close they lay next to each other. It was too late for him to turn away.

Fray shook his head. “He didn’t even tell me I was gonna be trained until I met you tonight. Ah, does it have to do with that big black blade he carries?”

“Ser Ompagne used to be a temple knight but now he fights against them as a dark knight,” Sidurgu said.

“Dark knight? Like the ones from the folktales?”

“Sure,” Sidurgu replied, not sure what folktales Fray meant. “A dark knight isn’t afraid of the dark. He embraces it and uses its power to deal out justice.”

Fray turned to his side to face Sidurgu. “Ain’t that what the temple knights supposed to do?” 

Sidurgu scowled. “‘Supposed to’ doesn’t mean they do. Temple Knights obey the Holy See when it comes to war and big stuff like that... but they don’t give a shite when it comes to protecting the weak and innocent. That’s what a dark knight is for. A dark knight will defend those who can’t protect themselves using any means, even if they’re seen as a bad guy.”

Fray raised an eyebrow and smirked. “So like being a merc. I saw the coin Ompagne got. I dun think took down those Temple Knights from today completely out of the goodness of his heart.”

Sidurgu shrugged. “A man’s gotta eat, too. That coin also got you your food and will get you clothes, shoes, and whatever else you need.”

Fray’s smile faded but his eyes seem to glimmer like a polished blade. “Aye, bet so.” He turned his back to Sidurgu. “Sounds nice not having to worry where my next meal is coming from. G’night.” 

Sidurgu waited a more seconds, as if expecting Fray to speak more, before turning away from Fray. He knew it wouldn’t be long before he’d end up on his back or belly. The horns made it hard for him to sleep well when they kept poking the mattress and pillow. Tonight however, he had another reason for not falling asleep right away.

The young Xaela waited until he heard soft sighs behind him, confirming Fray was asleep. He started counting each of the other boy’s exhales and soon his heartbeat matched in rhythm. 

Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad sharing this room and bed with Fray. After all, not once had Fray commented on his appearance with disgust. He had not shirked away in fear like the other children of the Brume or like any adult he had come across while with Ser Ompagne. He spotted no hint of hatred in Fray’s beautiful silver eyes, unlike the fury that had dwelled in the Temple Knights as they attacked his clan and left him the sole Orl survivor. 

For the first time in his life, Sidurgu felt like someone had truly seen him and accepted him for who he was. He felt a strange feeling curl in the pit of his stomach and slowly spread throughout his body. It was not much different from the same feeling he received while communing with the Abyss. Except, this was warmer and did not leave him tired after the ritual of darkness. 

Sidurgu was sure he hadn’t felt something like this before. He didn’t know what to make of it, whether it was helpful or harmful. Or both. He wished he could physically bottle it up and look at it later in the morning to make sense of it. Maybe he could ask his master about it tomorrow evening after he returned from his errands. Or he could even talk to Fray about it. 

_No, never mind._ While Sidurgu wasn’t sure what to call the strange warmth inside him, he was definitely sure he didn’t want to discuss it with Fray. 

After all, Fray was the reason he felt it in the first place.


End file.
